The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for light-induced photolytic deposition or doping of layers or substrates wherein deposition or doping materials are in contact in either liquid or gaseous form with a surface of the layer or substrate, and wherein radiation to be employed for photolysis is directed to the surface.
It is known to deposit thin layers or a layer sequence of identical material or of different materials on a substrate of identical or different material. Most widespread for this purpose is thermal evaporation techniques. Also known however, is deposition according to a plasma process and molecular beam epitaxy by use of various sources for the materials, or of one source having a material composition prescribed by the layers to be produced. It is not a problem per se to produce the layers, particularly extremely thin layers such as which cover a respective surface on which such a respective layer is deposited and distributed is largely uniform manner. But considerable difficulties arise when prescribed concentration ratios and/or concentration gradients of various constituents of the layer are required, namely in a direction perpendicular to the surface and/or in an arbitrary lateral direction of the corresponding layer.